mas allá de la guerra
by alelizeth
Summary: Katniss ha vuelto al distrito doce después de que los rebeldes tomaran el capitolio, ¿como es el nuevo gobierno? ¿que paso con todo panem? ¿como es la nueva vida de la chica en llamas? katniss ha decidido seguir viviendo para que todos a los que perdió no mueran en vano
1. Chapter 1

Ha pasado más de un año desde que los rebeldes ganaron la rebelión contra el capitolio, desde que mate a la presidente Coin y desde que perdí a muchos de mis seres queridos.

A veces quisiera pensar que voy a despertar, como si todo hubiera sido una pesadilla.

Peeta ha sido todo mi apoyo y ha crecido dentro de mi convirtiéndose en todo, a pesar de que nuestra relación no ha cambiado mucho a veces pienso que eso es porque no sabemos cómo dar el siguiente paso, quizás hemos sufrido tanto que no sabemos que es la felicidad.

Todas las noches vuelven las pesadillas, pero hay una en especial que me cambio.

Recuerdo que estaba sentada junto al lago del bosque y de repente escucho un estruendo, al mirar atrás, el distrito doce arde en llamas; gritos, dolor y humo es todo lo que puedo percibir, entonces de entre el caos empiezan a surgir todas las personas que conocí y ahora ya no existen, mi pequeña Prim va al centro con su ropa chamuscada, a su derecha esta Finnick , a la izquierda Boggs y poco a poco siguen los rostros conocidos Darius, Rue, Madge, Cressida, Messalla y muchos más todos dirigiéndose hacia mí y apuntándome, yo me quedo paralizada sin saber que hacer hasta que me rodean, me ven con ojos de odio, de reproche, entonces, todos comienzan a jalar mis brazos y piernas hasta que me desmiembran, grito de dolor, de miedo, de culpa…

Entonces despierto sudando y gritando, Peeta me abraza fuerte mientras me dice que todo fue un mal sueño, pero sigo asustada y salgo de la cama corriendo, salto mis escaleras y corro hacia la puerta, al abrirla todo lo que hay es nieve cubriéndolo todo y me siento vacía, perdida. Cuando llega Peeta trata de tranquilizarme

-katniss, vamos a dentro- me dice.

Todavía lo veo un poco confundida pero hago lo que me pide, subimos lentamente las escaleras mientras él me sostiene en sus brazos, vamos a la cama y yo permanezco abrazada fuertemente a el mientras me acaricia el cabello para que vuelva a dormir. En ese momento pienso todo lo que pasamos, todo lo que hicimos para salvarnos mutuamente, como el chico del pan ahora estaba a mi lado y para siempre. En ese momento lo bese y sentí otra vez como poco a poco, deseaba más, como un fuego iba creciendo como aquella vez en la playa, ya no había nadie que nos detuviera, sentía como si quisiera fundirme a él, entonces, comencé a acariciar su espalda por debajo de su camisa, sentía sus marcas, sus cicatrices y me parecía fuerte, perfecta.

Peeta hace una pausa y nos vemos a los ojos por un momento, entonces se quita la camisa, como revelándose por completo ante mí, ahora también podía ver sus marcas, como cada una era un momento de nuestra historia, entonces hago lo mismo me despojo de mi bata para solo quedar en ropa interior, cada beso, cada caricia abre paso a una nueva sensación diferente, al principio lo catalogo como un tipo de dolor, no he conocido otra cosa, pero poco a poco empiezo a ver que es algo totalmente diferente y opuesto al dolor, creo que esto es placer y también felicidad.

No sé cómo continuar o que más hacer aparte de acariciarlo y besarlo, Peeta parece notarlo y me regala la más dulce de sus sonrisas, me abraza mientras solo murmura

-katniss vamos a dormir, ¿sí?-

-si-respondo con un tono alegre

-¿sin pesadillas?-

-sin pesadillas- afirmo

Mientras me estoy quedando dormida pienso en aquel día en la playa, todo lo que me dijo y todo lo que yo pensé, quien merecía realmente ser padre era Peeta. Después vino a mi mente ese dulce pensamiento, un mundo donde puedan crecer los hijos de Peeta, nuestros hijos…


	2. Chapter 2

Una llamada inesperada

Ya casi terminaba el invierno, el clima cada vez era más cálido y en el aire se dejaba notar la llegada de la primavera, todo parecía tranquilo, hasta que una llamada lo cambio todo.

Una mañana mientras peeta y yo dormíamos el teléfono comenzó a sonar, no quería levantarme a contestar pero tampoco quería que el se despertara, así que baje adormilada, en cuanto conteste escuche la voz de Paylor la nueva presidente, me quede muda.

-katniss everdeen, requiero tu presencia en el capitolio, todo está preparado saldrás en primer tren de mañana, alguna duda- dijo en su tono habitual.

-pe… pero, porque tengo que ir-conteste temblorosa.

-es una orden soldado everdeen, cuando estés aquí te diré los detalles.

Después de esto colgó.

Me quede petrificada y deje caer el teléfono, que quería la presidente de mí, ¿porque?, tal vez ahora que sabía que estaba más cuerda podría condenarme a muerte, o pasaría el resto de mi vida encerrada en una lúgubre celda del capitolio. Mil cosas pasaban por mi mente. Ni si quiera note que peeta había despertado y que ahora me sacudía con fuerza para que volviera en sí.

-el capitolio-fue lo único que pude articular.

Peeta se quedó inmóvil mirándome sin saber que decir entonces me abrazo muy fuerte hasta que pude terminar la oración.

-Paylor quiere que valla al capitolio en el tren de mañana.

-no katniss no te dejare ir-dijo peeta con una voz angustiada.

-no tengo opción, si no voy, ellos vendrán por mí.

-entonces yo iré contigo, no te dejare ir sola katniss.

El tiempo pasó sin cruzar palabra, sé que peeta también temía lo peor, en realidad no había nada que decir…

Trate de estar lo más tranquila posible, no tenía caso sufrir o lamentarme por algo inevitable. Le dije a peeta que deseaba comer estofado de cordero con ciruelas entonces, salimos de la villa de los vencedores en camino a la sección comercial.

Poco a poco la ciudad había vuelto a levantarse y había más comercios que antes, todos ellos con más variedad de cosas, habían hecho hasta una panadería donde le rogaron a peeta que trabajara, él se había negado con alguna boba excusa pero lo cierto es que no acepto para no dejarme sola, aun así mucha de la gente iba hasta su casa a encargarle pan o pasteles, en realidad era muy solicitado.

Llegamos a una nueva tienda que traía cosas directas de los demás distritos y ahí lo vi, un montón de latas apiladas de diferentes estofados, guisos y de más alimentos, peeta tomo las latas y las pago, después en el camino pasamos por la pradera y entonces lo tome del brazo con dirección al bosque, el no dijo nada solo me siguió, cada vez nos adentrábamos más en el bosque, siempre en silencio, hasta que por fin, llegamos al lago. Jamás había llevado a peeta al bosque, mucho menos al lago, pero este era mi último día, que podía perder ahora.

Cuando llegamos lo solté y me senté cerca de la orilla, peeta me vio con cierto aire de tristeza y se acercó a mí, los dos miramos el hermoso paisaje unos momentos hasta que el rompió el silencio

-katniss, podríamos huir.

Sus palabras me dejaron sorprendida, cuantas veces no lo había dicho yo, cuantas veces no me lo dijo Gale, sin embargo respondí sin pensarlo

-he tratado de huir toda mi vida a todo peeta, hasta de mi misma, ya no puedo huir más.

Peeta ya no pudo aguantar más sus lágrimas y comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas una tras otra. Ahora el chico del pan no podría protegerme, este era el final, él lo sabía y yo también, así que con todas mis fuerzas trate de sonreír para calmarlo, por primera vez quería ser yo la que sacrificara todo por él, quería decirle todo, hacer todo lo que no pude, ¿porque espere hasta morir para hacerlo?

Tome su rostro con mis manos y bese sus mejillas tratando de secar sus lágrimas, después tome sus manos y también las bese.

-peeta te contare una historia -le dije mientras lo abrazaba, el tenía la voz cortada a sí que por más que quisiera no podría hablar.

Cuando era niña mi padre me trajo a este lago y aquí me enseño a nadar, a veces cuando terminábamos de pescar encendíamos una fogata y comíamos aquí mismo, recuerdo que me cantaba y después los sinsajos me volvían a repetir la melodía, peeta, este lugar es muy especial para mí, por eso te traje, porque quiero decirte lo que no he podido en todo este tiempo. Entonces lo mire a los ojos y de mi garganta salieron las palabras que ahogue por tanto tiempo

-te amo.

El me miro con una cara con la que casi podía sentir el mismo dolor que él, era insoportable, sofocante pero entonces comenzó a hablar

-katniss no pienso perderte, no puedo imaginar un mundo donde no pueda escuchar tu voz, donde no estés tú, toda mi vida, desde que tengo uso de razón has sido mi más grande anhelo, no voy a renunciar a ti así me cueste la vida, no te despidas katniss, por favor no te rindas.

Ahora era yo la que no podía aguantar el llanto pero tenía que, no podía permitir que me viera llorar, entonces me acerque a su boca y comencé a besarlo, todavía tenía un sabor salado por las lágrimas, pero no pare, ni si quiera cuando me falto el aire, tome su aliento para no ahogarme, ya no quería que hablara, cada palabra era como si me atravesara.

-peeta, por favor no me gustan las despedidas, prefiero aprovechar el tiempo que resta contigo, por favor peeta tómalo como mi último favor.

El me miro y no dijo nada pero así como yo acepto la idea y me abrazo fuerte.

-este lugar es hermoso, que te parece si nos quedamos a ver el atardecer-dijo mientras intentaba sonreír.

Calentamos las latas de estofado y las comimos lentamente mientras charlábamos de todas las cosas buenas que habíamos vivido, el me conto de la escuela, de su familia, de mi…

Yo le conté de mi padre, de prim de lo que el bosque me hacía sentir. Por un momento olvide que era la despedida, ojala hubiera hecho esto antes.

Llego el momento del atardecer, el cielo se llenaba de colores, desde lila hasta rojo, sentí como si ese hubiera sido mi primer atardecer en la vida. Al mirar los ojos de peeta con un brillo naranja me di cuenta de lo hermosos que eran, de lo profundos y limpios. Podría mirarlos por siempre. entonces lo bese. Fue el beso más dulce hasta ahora, el más apasionado el más intenso, sentía su lengua jugar con la mía y la sensación me agradaba, era nueva y me hacía estremecer.

Al llegar a casa peeta preparo unos panecillos con queso, después me dijo que quería ducharse y me pregunto que si podía hacerlo aquí –claro- le dije, y el subió las escaleras asegurándome que no tardaría.

No tenía idea de que iba a ocurrir esta noche pero lo que menos quería hacer era dormir, sé que en cuanto cayera el sueño un sinfín de horribles pesadillas vendrían con él, de lo que si estaba segura es de que quería pasar la noche con peeta, quiera acariciarlo, besarlo, hacerlo mío y mientras pensaba esto automáticamente iba subiendo las escaleras camino al baño, al llegar escuche el ruido de la regadera, sin si quiera llamar a la puerta entre.

Ahí estaba él y sus ojos delataban las lágrimas que borraba el agua, al verme se sorprendió, pero no intento esconderse, como si no le importara que lo viera desnudo, me acerque a él solo viendo su rostro, sentí como el agua mojaba mi ropa mientras lo abrazaba del cuello.

-no soportaba un minuto más sin verte.

-kat…-cerré su boca con un beso

El me abrazo mientras sentía su cuerpo mojado, comenzó a quitarme mi chamarra, no puse ninguna resistencia, después mi blusa y me miro con esos ojos profundos que ahora se veían nublados, me quite el pantalón y ahora si lo vi detenidamente, sus hombros y su espalda eran anchos y bien marcados todavía con partes de piel quemada, tenía cicatrices por todo el cuerpo pero aun así era hermoso y fuerte, después, lo inevitable, cuando vi entre sus piernas no pude contener mi cara de asombro, se veía tan fuerte como su cuerpo, mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte mientras él me rodeaba con sus brazos, después me cargo hacia la cama y me recostó sobre ella, yo lo jale hacia mí y los besos comenzaron de nuevo, aun así no podía evitar pensar, la primera y la última vez…

El comenzó a acariciarme los costados y después se fue a mi espalda, cuando llego a mi sostén lo mire de una forma en la que él se paró en seco.

-no quiero hacerte daño katniss-dijo, mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama

Entonces me senté sobre él y yo misma me quite el sostén, sentí como su erección cobraba más fuerza y que sus ojos empezaban a tener brillo, y mientras le sonreía, el los tomo, al sentir sus manos solo cerré mis ojos, debo admitir que en parte fue por vergüenza a que me viera así, pero eran mis últimos momentos con él y estaba dispuesta a aprovecharlos al máximo, pero cuando sentí que comenzó a besarme ahí toda mi piel se puso de gallina, dejando escapar de mi boca un ruido extraño. Lo tome de la espalda y lo apreté mientras el seguía besándolos, ni siquiera puedo describir lo bien que se sentía, entonces comencé a besarle los hombros y acariciar toda su espalda y en un movimiento rápido peeta me movió lo que lo dejo entre mis piernas y sobre mí, con esto volví a abrir los ojos, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, su respiración se hacía más intensa, como si cada vez le costara más trabajo respirar, pero también me di cuenta de que mi respiración también se estaba acelerando.

Peeta comenzó a besarme desde el cuello y comenzó a bajar hasta mi vientre cuando llego ahí sus dos manos comenzaron a bajar mis pantaletas sin dejar de besarme, cuando empezó a subir me puse nerviosa, lo que debió notar porque tomo mi rostro y me dio un beso en la frente, entonces me decidí, empecé a bajar mi mano hacia su entre pierna hasta que lo sentí, era muy cálido y su piel suave, no pude evitar compararlo con pan, hasta que lo apreté un poco, era muy duro y sentía su palpitar, también sus venas. Mientras hacía esto peeta cerraba los ojos y sonreía, tenia los dos brazos apoyados en la cama, para no cargar todo su peso sobre mí, entonces el deslizo una de sus manos también hacia abajo mientras con la otra se recargaba con el antebrazo, mientras bajaba mi corazón palpitaba más rápido, cuando llego a mi entre pierna sentí un choque eléctrico y lo húmeda que estaba, sabía que el momento había llegado, los dos estábamos

-puedes hacerlo peeta- dije para mi propia sorpresa.

-tratare de tener cuidado katniss- me decía mientras sonreía con ternura.

El comenzó a acercarse cada vez más hasta que lo sentí en mi abertura, poco a poco comenzó a empujar su cuerpo, dejé escapar un gemido seco, como una queja, dolía y sentía como algo se rompía aunque el trataba de ser lo más delicado posible, cuando empezó a moverse el dolor se fue cambiando por placer, me mordía el labio al sentir como cada vez iba más rápido así como su respiración. Sentí entonces como mi cuerpo se iba tensando y lo abrace con mis brazos y piernas, el aumento su velocidad, después de esto llego como un calor recorría todo mi cuerpo y después como todos mis músculos comenzaban a relajarse, el termino también, sentí como algo cálido inundaba mi interior mientras él se dejaba caer en mí.

El me abrazo mientras todavía se escuchaba agitado mientras yo acariciaba su cabeza, entonces me acomode para que el pudiera dormir en mi pecho.

-katniss, necesitas descansar-dijo, mientras su respiración se normalizaba.

-duerme peeta, estoy bien- le dije.

Sabía que yo podría dormir, pero quería que el descansara, cuando se quedó dormido, se levantó al menos un par de veces pero cuando lo hacia lo volvía a arrullar para que continuara su sueño.

Me sentía muy feliz, como si ya pudiera morir, me sentía en paz.

Por la madrugada él tampoco pudo dormir a sí que los dos esperamos abrazados el amanecer.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, espero que la historia este gustándoles, de verdad me alegra enormemente poder compartirla con todos. De paso quiero aclarar que el capítulo de hoy será con forma a lo que piensa Peeta, será como un extra. De nuevo gracias a todos les mando un gran abrazo :D

Mi decisión

Después de saber que Katniss tendría que ir al capitolio no he podido salir de mi asombro, todo lo que ha pasado me ha dejado aturdido y confundido.

Sé que ella espera lo peor, que el momento de saldar cuentas con el capitolio llego, se siente culpable por todo lo que ha pasado y aun cree que debe pagar por eso.

a veces quisiera decirle que esto era necesario, que ella más que ser el sinsajo fue la esperanza, fue la oportunidad que esperábamos, saber que el mundo podía cambiar si todos nos uníamos, que todo podía ser distinto, mejor y no solo imaginarlo.

Aunque no sé porque la presidente misma la ha llamado, cualquier cosa sin importancia podría haber sido emitido por alguien más, por eso aunque trato de pensar en otras posibilidades no puedo evitar pensar como ella, la forma en que la vi en shock, creo que Paylor le dijo algo que no me ha querido decir, la forma en que ha actuado, cuando por primera vez la escuche decir que me amaba se escuchaba también como si me dijera adiós, por que me conto lo de su padre, lo del lago, lo de prim y todos esos recuerdos, porque se entregó a mí de no ser para despedirse.

No es que piense que katniss no sea capaz de todo eso, pero ha sido tan repentino que no es natural en ella. He tratado de tener calma en todo esto para que ella también la tenga, hasta he intentado guardar silencio por miedo a decir algo indebido, pero me es difícil en extremo, no sé cómo ella puede aguantarse tanto las cosas.

A lo largo de la noche y mientras estábamos en silencio esperando el amanecer he estado analizando las cosas del día una y otra vez, desde nuestra visita al bosque hasta esto, todo ha sido una emoción tras otra, en otras circunstancias lo hubiéramos disfrutado más, pero no me arrepiento de nada, ojala ella tampoco lo haga, de hecho no he podido evitar sentir alegría, pues, por primera vez ella ha sido sincera consigo misma y a la vez conmigo, ha dejado los miedos atrás y es algo que le agradezco, pero, no puedo dejar de pensar en la situación.

La he visto de muchas formas, pero no como esta noche, verla entrar al baño, que me besara de esa forma y me dejara tomarla fue algo que simplemente no esperaba, pero que disfrute y me hizo feliz. La vi tan frágil, tan hermosa, tan mía.

La amo más que cualquier cosa y no tengo a nadie que me importe, solo ella. Por eso y después de tanto pensarlo, tome una decisión, no me importa lo que ella me diga, lo venía pensando desde el bosque. Siempre nos hemos salvado mutuamente, hemos luchado para mantenernos con vida el uno al otro, pero sé que esto va más allá de mí, ya no estamos en la arena o en el antiguo régimen, no se a que nos enfrentaremos en el próximo tren , pero sea lo que sea lo que le espera a ella, yo lo afrontare a su lado y si puedo, preferiría cargar todo el sufrimiento por los dos, su destino también será el mío.


	4. Chapter 4

El capitolio

La luz de la mañana comienza a entrar por la ventana, tengo una sensación extraña en todo el cuerpo, pero supongo que es normal, peeta sigue abrazándome en silencio y ninguno intenta levantarse. Miro con detenimiento el rostro de peeta, sereno, pensativo, sus ojos ni si quiera parpadean mientras miran la ventana, no puedo evitar acariciar su mejilla y lo miro fijamente, sus ojos se clavan en los míos, me toma por la barbilla y se acerca a mi boca, cierro los ojos, pero entonces alguien llama a la puerta, al abrir mis ojos tienen la misma expresión que los de él, de un profundo miedo, me levanto y me pongo una bata cuando voy a salir del cuarto siento que me toma por la muñeca, al verlo su mirada es profundamente melancólica.

-voy contigo-me dice mientras se viste rápidamente.

Lo espero y bajamos juntos, cuando estamos en las escaleras vuelven a tocar, mi corazón está latiendo tan fuerte que su sonido sofoca a los demás, al estirar mi mano para abrir, peeta la toma y abrimos juntos la puerta.

-hola pequeños tortolos-dice Haymitch con una sonrisa burlona.

Ni peeta ni yo respondemos, su visita nos había dejado pasmados, ahora recuerdo, él no sabe nada, no le he contado, ¿a qué hora sale el primer tren?

-bueno, ya que no me invitan a pasar, yo mismo me tomare la libertad de hacerlo, tengo una historia que contarles.

Seguido de sus palabras simplemente entro y se dirigió a la sala, peeta y yo lo seguimos sin decir palabra, nos sentamos en el sillón después de que Haymitch lo hizo y empezó su relato.

-bien, como fue… ha si, estaba dando uno de mis inocentes y sanos paseos nocturnos, ustedes entenderán, cuando de repente escucho a la adorable katniss dar un grito seco, corrí a auxiliarla, temiendo que el pobre peeta hubiera tenido un ataque y ahora estuviera agrediéndola, pero, que sorpresas da la vida, cuando comencé a acercarme y antes de si quiera llegar a la puerta, ya no eran gritos, oh no… eran una especie de gemidos, que se acompañan con una respiración acelerada, imagino que de peeta, entonces regrese por donde vine y espere al amanecer para venir a contarles.

Peeta y yo teníamos la cara más sonrojada que recuerdo, Haymitch al vernos no paro de reír, casi hizo que olvidara la importancia del día de hoy.

-no tienen por qué apenarse, quizás lo mejor sería cambiarse a una habitación que no dé a la calle- dijo mientras todavía se escuchaba su risa burlona.

Entonces me uní a él, comencé a reír imaginando la escena y la cara que debió haber puesto, peeta me observo muy sorprendido a lo que lo mire y sonreí, de repente los tres estábamos riendo, en ese momento me paro en seco y pregunto al aire cuanto falta para que salga el primer tren, Haymitch mira su reloj

-alrededor de hora y media preciosa, pero eso que importa.

-peeta, explícale todo a Haymitch mientras me visto, ¿tu llevaras equipaje?-le digo mientras voy camino a la habitación.

-no, ya estoy vestido, no pienso llevar nada mas-me dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de Haymitch.

Al llegar a la habitación y ver las sabanas revueltas no pude evitar recordar el tacto de peeta, sus besos, su cuerpo, me senté en la cama y olí las sabanas, olían a él, sonreí y eche la cabeza atrás con un suspiro, estoy lista para lo que sea dije en mis adentros, me levante pensando en que ponerme y entonces recordé que tenía algo de ropa que Cinna me había dado, abrí el armario y saque la caja, no la había abierto desde que volví al 12 olía a humedad, aun así saque un pantalón de lona color caqui que llevaba un cinturón color café, una blusa verde oscuro, mis botas y la chamarra de mi padre, no pensaba llevar nada, solo lo que tenía puesto, así que baje para encontrarme con Haymitch y peeta, ya ninguno se veía alegre, de hecho los dos tenía una expresión sombría, los dos de pie, esperándome.

-iré con ustedes yo también-dijo Haymitch.

-no, podría ser peligroso-dijo peeta mientras me veía.

-está bien, puedes ir, pero quita la cara larga, a quien condenaran es a mí- le dije mientras los dos me miraban con asombro.

-¿no llevaras equipaje tu tampoco?-pregunte a Haymitch mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

-no preciosa, tengo todo lo que necesito conmigo-mientras me enseñaba la licorera que tenía en la chaqueta.

Al salir de casa peeta me tomo de la mano mientras que Haymitch iba delante de nosotros, en el camino nadie dijo nada, era lo mejor, cualquier cosa que dijeran en vez de ayudar lo más probable es que haría el viaje más difícil, además yo soy pésima con las palabras.

Al llegar a la estación, vi a un hombre con algo que parecía un uniforme militar, era enorme media casi dos metros, era en extremo musculoso y sus ojos eran agresivos de color pardo, aunque el resto de su rostro era inexpresivo, al verme se acercó a mí con pasos firmes y las manos a los costados, como si marchara, Haymitch se puso a mi lado y peeta frente a mi cubriéndome y levantando el rostro.

El hombre se paró en seco y solo dijo –señorita everdeen, soy Alexander, seré su escolta, por favor síganme- los tres lo seguimos mientras veía a mi alrededor, de verdad las cosas habían cambiado mucho, el tren podía ser tomado por cualquier persona, el decreto que nos prohibía visitar los demás distritos había sido descartado, ahora podías viajar de distrito en distrito si así lo querías y todos eran capaces de pagar un boleto de tren, me alegre un poco y tome del brazo a peeta, si los demás pudieran ver esto seguro se alegrarían mucho.

Alexander llego a un vagón y abrió la puerta –por favor, pasen, la presidente se tomó la libertad de enviarlos en un vagón privado- espero a que los tres entráramos y cerró la puerta tras él, no pude evitar pensar que la presidente creía que estaba loca y por eso no quería que me mezclara con los demás pasajeros.

El vagón era amplio, con una pequeña sala comedor y un pasillo que tenía en cada lado un dormitorio. No era igual que las opulencias que solía tener el capitolio pero era cómodo y elegante.

-siéntanse cómodos- dijo Alexander mientras nos hacia un gesto para sentarnos con él en la pequeña sala

Haymitch se sentó en el sillón individual mientras que peeta y yo nos sentamos en el que estaba frente al de Alexander.

-porque Paylor me quiere ver-dije sin el más mínimo tacto.

-no estoy facultado para darle esa información señorita everdeen-dijo Alexander con un tono igual de frio que el mío, después de esto se levantó – si desean algo, hay in teléfono en la mesa, siéntanse libres de usar este vagón como les plazca pero no pueden salir de aquí, de todas formas las puertas están cerradas- se dirigió a la puerta que estaba después de los dormitorios y desapareció.

Me sentía aturdida, cualquier cosa que quisiera, porque se le daría ese trato a un traidor, a menos de que fuera un condenado a muerte…

Todos permanecimos en silencio hasta que peeta se levantó y empezó a buscar que había en la cocina.

-Haymitch estas de suerte, hay una gran variedad de vinos y licores- Haymitch se levantó con la boca abierta y fue a ver por el mismo.

-bueno muchachos al menos esto nos hará el rato más alegre-dijo con vos triunfal Haymitch.

Después de eso peeta volvió a mi lado y me dijo al oído- por lo menos esto lo tendrá ocupado- sonreí, y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro.

Permanecí sentada pensando en las posibilidades cuando Haymitch llego con una copa de lo que parecía ser una especie de vino con gas –toma preciosa, te hará bien- lo mire unos momento y cuando le di el primer sorbo me di cuenta que era dulce y se sentía cálido en mi garganta, por lo que me lo termine muy rápido, Haymitch sonrió y me volvió a llenar la copa, peeta solo me observaba mientras sonreía

-con calma katniss no quiero que tu pierdas la razón- dijo peeta soltando una risita

No sé si fue mi decisión de hacer todo lo que no hice en tanto tiempo o que el alcohol ya se me había subido a la cabeza, pero después de su comentario deje la compa en la mesa y lo bese, gracias al cielo Haymitch estaba más ocupado en sus asuntos, si no hubiera comenzado otra vez con sus comentarios acerca de nuestra vida amorosa.

-peeta, cuando me condenen que vas a hacer-le dije, arrepintiéndome al segundo después.

-no quiero hablar de eso katniss-dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza

-prométeme que seguirás, que terminaras el libro y harás que todo por lo que luchamos valga la pena, que todos los que perdimos sean felices cuando tú seas feliz- me sentía mareada y no pensaba lo que decía, pero era lo que de verdad sentía.

Peeta me tomo entre sus brazos y hundió su cabeza en mi cuello, después de eso Haymitch ya ebrio nos interrumpió.

-querida, cambia de tema, dale al pobre chico tiempo de pensar, en vez de estar hablando cosas tristes, debería aprovechar el tiempo, hay una habitación y total privacidad… yo, soy una tumba, en cuanto se vallan ni si quiera se darán cuenta de que estoy aquí y claro, prometo no espiar ni acercarme ahora tengo mis propios asuntos- entonces empezó a reírse con un tono un tanto pícaro pero que se escuchaba sincero.

Los dos lo miramos mientras seguía tomando directo de la botella, cuando volvió a mirar para vernos solo dijo

-¿siguen aquí?, santo cielo, quieren que les empiece a dar consejos muy bien detallados o prefieren dejarme con mis asuntos- peeta y yo nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la habitación, supongo que él también quería estar solo, antes de entrar eche un último vistazo a Haymitch quien levanto su botella y me giño un ojo mientras sonreía, así que le devolví la sonrisa.

La habitación era pequeña y se limitaba a una cama dos lámparas en cada lado y una puerta que daba a un pequeño baño con tina. Los colores eran cálidos y tenues, sin ningún adorno extravagante había un armario junto a la puerta del baño que tenía espacio a penas para cuatro cambios colgados y dos pares de zapato, arriba estaba provisto de unas mantas y unas cuantas toallas.

Peeta me tomo del rostro –no has dormido nada ¿quieres descansar?-dijo mientras me veía con ternura

–No, pero quiero tomar una ducha-

-claro, bajare algunas toallas, yo también quiero hacer lo mismo-

Nadie toco el tema de lo que había pasado a noche, supongo que él no lo sacaba porque no quería incomodarme, mis últimas horas con peeta, bueno después de lo de a noche no puedo decir que las desperdicie…

Me entrega la toalla e las manos, le doy las gracias y beso su mejilla antes de entrar al baño, él se recuesta en la cama y cierra sus ojos.

Decido aprovechar la tina, así que la lleno, mientras elijo el jabón para ponerle, veo tres pequeñas cajas, no tienen letras pero una es color verde, otra azul y la última roja, tomo primero la azul, la abro y huelo, es como estar en la playa, sentir el agua salada y el calor junto con la densa vegetación, la verde huele a primavera es fresco y con olor a flores y retoños, el ultimo apenas llega el olor a mi nariz lo cierro, huele a rosas… lo tomo y lo vierto todo por el inodoro después vuelvo a la tina que ya se ha llenado y me decido a ponerle el jabón azul.

Al entrar en la tina comenzó a pensar en peeta, esa vez en la playa, pero ahora mezclado con los recuerdos de lo que paso a noche, lo añoro, el deseo, mi cuerpo se estremece, después viene a mí el recuerdo de la perla que me regaló, siempre la llevo conmigo, incluso ahora antes de salir la guarde en el bolsillo del pantalón, creo que fue ahí cuando acepte a mí misma que lo amaba y esa perla se convirtió en el símbolo de eso. Después pensé en finnick, lo arriesgo todo para darle un mejor futuro a Annie y ahora también a su bebe, me hundí en la bañera pensando en eso, finnick no murió en vano, ese niño crecerá sin miedo con el orgullo de que su papa lo dio todo por él y por todo panem, entonces me entro la necesidad de conocer a ese bebe, no solo en fotografías como hasta ahora, si no también tomarlo entre mis brazos, ver a Annie, saber cómo esta, darle el consuelo que no pude darle.

que egoísta he sido, todo este tiempo perdida en mis pensamientos, en mi mundo, tan egoísta… no solo yo estaba devastada, todo panem tenía perdidas, todos y cada uno de los distritos, cada persona, cada conocido, Effie, Haymitch, mi madre, peeta… peeta, perdió a toda su familia, su hogar y hasta sus recuerdos, lo perdió todo sin embargo fue el quien me hizo levantar, aun cuando nadie lo levanto a él, el chico del pan había sufrido todo esto en silencio, todo esto se lo tragaba para ayudarme, entonces no pude soportarlo más, rompí a llorar, como no me di cuenta, hasta había dejado de hacer lo que le gusta solo para estar conmigo, no volvió a la panadería solo por mis fines egoístas, Haymitch tiene razón, ni en cien vidas podría merecerlo, seguí llorando amargamente por eso, tendré lo que merezco al llegar al capitolio, pagare por todo lo que he hecho, pensé. Entonces escuche que tocaron la puerta.

-katniss estas bien-me dice peeta preocupado.

-estoy bien, en un momento salgo- trato de decirlo convencida pero mi voz se quiebra.

-katniss, ¿qué pasa?-dice peeta con un tono alarmado

-nada, estoy…- todavía no termino la oración cuando peeta entra, al verme se acerca con cautela, yo no despego mi mirada vidriosa de él, pero tampoco me muevo, tengo las rodillas hacia mi pecho y mis brazos sobre ellas.

-katniss, ¿Por qué lloras?, ¿estás bien?- pregunta con un tono asustado mientas se sigue acercando.

No digo nada, pero quisiera decirle tantas cosas, peeta tu mayor desgracia fue conocerme, deberías estar con alguien que te merezca, pienso muchas cosas por el estilo pero no le digo nada. Él se inclina junto a la bañera y toma mi mano.

-peeta no te vallas, quédate conmigo- es lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de comenzar a llorar de nuevo

-no me iré Katniss, cuéntame que pasa- me dice mientras choca suavemente su cabeza con la mía.

-peeta cuando regreses del capitolio tienes que volver a la panadería- le digo mientras le tomo el rostro. El baja la mirada y no dice nada, pero insisto.

-peeta tienes que volver a la panadería, tienes que volver a hacer lo que te gusta-digo ahora con la boca temblando

-cuando los dos volvamos al distrito doce, lo hare- me dice haciendo énfasis cuando los dos volvamos, peeta, yo no volveré, pienso pero tampoco se lo digo. Pero me conformo con sus palabras.

Entonces empiezo a controlarme, en volver a mi idea original si aún puedo… estar tranquila, aprovechar los últimos momentos, ni si quiera sé cuánto falta para llegar.

-perdón, ni si quiera he dejado que te bañes, ya salgo- le digo mientras bajo la mirada.

-no importa katniss, pero hay una manera de solucionarlo-me dice con una sonrisa alegre.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto curiosa.

-¿puedo entrar a la bañera contigo?- me pregunta mientras me mira tiernamente.

Siento mis mejillas arder mientras bajo la mirada para que no me vea, solo muevo la cabeza, en aprobación, escucho su risita,-no tiene por qué darte pena katniss, te has puesto tan roja que parece que estas a punto de estallar-dice entre risitas –

-¿me ayudas a desvestirme?- dice mientras trata de que lo mire

-puedes hacerlo solo-respondo sin despegar la mirada del agua, el vuelve a reír y solo veo de reojo como va cayendo su ropa

-ya voy a entrar katniss-cuando me lo dice cierro muy fuerte los ojos, el, vuelve a reír

-me da gusto que te estés comportando más como eres katniss pero no entiendo si ayer lo hicimos porque te da pena- termina de decir esto cuando lo siento acomodarse sobre mi cuerpo, yo no abro los ojos, lo que al parecer le causa más gracia, hasta que siento que me abraza y besa muy suavemente mi boca, más que de costumbre, vuelvo a sentir mis mejillas arder y después que peeta acaricia mi frente.

-Katniss, ¿puedo estar abajo?- me dice peeta con un tono infantil

No lo miro, pero asiento con la cabeza.

Con un rápido movimiento peeta me toma por la cintura y damos una vuelta en la bañera, su cuerpo es cálido y suave, mientras que el agua tibia nos cubre y su olor es a mar.

Me recargo sobre su pecho mojado y el agua me tapa toda la mejilla izquierda que es con la que estoy haciendo presión en su cuerpo, escucho su palpitar tranquilo y constante, comienzo a adormilarme, el acaricia mi espalda y mi cabello, mientras yo sigo abrazándolo sin moverme.

No se cuánto tiempo paso pues me quede dormida, al parecer tan profundamente que ni si quiera me percate que ya no estaba en la tina. Estaba en la cama tapada con las cobijas y aun desnuda, cuando desperté peeta me sonrió y me dio un beso

-no tuviste pesadillas- me dice feliz

-¿cómo llegue hasta aquí?- de digo aun adormilada

-bueno, te quedaste dormida así que te saque de la tina, después tome una toalla y te seque, como no despertabas te metí en la cama y fui al baño a terminar de bañarme, también ya traje la comida. Haymitch está dormido, de verdad aprovecho el alcohol gratis.

Cuando moví la cabeza había una mesita con dos platos, tenían carne pasta y ensalada, también había unas tacitas con helado, es cierto, lo había olvidado ni si quiera desayune y ya debía pasar de la hora de la comida.

Peeta ya estaba vestido así que acerco la comida y mi ropa –voltéate mientras me visto-le dije, peeta sonrió y me dio la espalda.

-llegaremos al capitolio en media hora aproximadamente- dijo peeta mientras seguía volteado

No dije nada y seguí vistiéndome.

-dice Alexander que un carro ya nos espera para llevarnos directo a la casa de la presidente-continuo diciéndome- ¿te sientes nerviosa?

-no- dije secamente mientras me lo abrazaba por atrás.

-todo estará bien katniss, ya no te preocupes- me dijo mientras me pasaba el plato.

Comimos en silencio hasta que sentimos cuando el tren se detuvo, Alexander toco a la puerta

-hemos llegado-dijo

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse me pare de un salto y corrí a la ventana de la sala principal, después de mucho tiempo volví a ver el capitolio, no había cambiado nada, pero la gente se vestía un poco más normal, peeta me tomo del brazo mientras Alexander nos esperaba en la puerta del vagón, Haymitch salió tambaleándose de su habitación, no sé si por lo ebrio o porque acababa de despertar. Se unió a nosotros y peeta lo ayudo a avanzar, a la salida había una escolta esperándonos, nos dirigieron a un carro y todos entramos, la gente de los alrededores murmuraba o nos observaba fijamente, pero trate de no poner interés en eso.

Camino a la casa presidencial Alexander iba contándonos algunas cosas de la nueva estructura política sin embargo no le puse atención, de hecho no despegue la mirada de la ventana del auto, las calles se veían igual, lo único que había cambiado era el ambiente y que ahora había más variedad de personas como si los demás distritos hubieran llegado para quedarse. Peeta sostuvo fuertemente mi mano mientras que Haymitch era quien le siguió la plática a Alexander, cada vez me sentía más impaciente, el viaje se me hacía eterno, creo que comencé a sudar mucho porque Alexander me ofreció un pañuelo. Entonces, llegamos al fin a la casa, cruzamos la enorme reja que se abrió y se serró tras el auto, la casa estaba intacta, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nunca hubiera habido explosiones, mi corazón dio un vuelco al pensar en prim, no quería llegar ni bajar del auto, sentía que mis piernas no me iban a responder, antes de llegar vi algo que hizo que palideciera, casi al llegar había una estatua de un niño y una niña tomados de la mano, cada uno llevaba en su ropa la insignia del sinsajo, abajo se leía una placa

"por los niños inocentes que cayeron en la guerra"

Al acercarme más, la niña estaba vestida de enfermera y al ver detenidamente su cara, era la de prim. Sentí que me ahogaba, Alexander lo noto y abrió todas las ventanas mientras decía

-ese es el recordatorio del nuevo gobierno de que debe cumplir y procurar siempre el bienestar de todos, ojala nunca vuelva a haber nada parecido- lo dijo con un tono que logro reconfortarme un poco, parecía muy sincero y convencido.-supe lo de tu hermana y de verdad lo lamento, fue algo heroico lo que hizo, por eso es que la pusieron en ese monumento.

Peeta me abrazo pero logre contener las lágrimas, ni si quiera note que el auto ya se había detenido pero que al parecer todos estaban esperando que me incorporara de nuevo.

Bajamos del auto.

Era hora de encontrarme con mi destino.

Hola a todos, espero que la historia les esté gustando, cualquier opinión es bien recibida, muchas gracias por leerla, les mando un gran abrazo :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos, espero que estén disfrutando la historia, a mí me encanta escribirla y compartirla con ustedes, gracias por sus review y su tiempo :D

El siguiente capítulo será un p.o.v. de peeta, espero terminarlo pronto, bueno sin más que decir les mando un gran abrazo!

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Declaración: los personajes no me perteneces son obra de Susanne Collings**

Mi destino

Mis manos sudan y el corazón late desenfrenado, ha llegado la hora de encarar a Paylor.

Pasamos las gigantescas puertas de madera tallada que son la entrada principal, peeta y Haymitch van a mi lado mientras Alexander nos guía por el enorme pasillo, no sé cuantas vueltas dimos, no me percate mucho de mi alrededor, de lo único que estaba atenta era de seguir a Alexander, por fin llegamos a unas amplias escaleras. Alexander empezó a subir y todos le seguimos, a estas alturas mis manos ya estaban temblorosas, pero el resto de mi cuerpo seguía firme, peeta apretó mi mano a lo que le respondí con un mismo apretón pero no lo mire, no podía verlo. Haymitch también iba en silencio, nada de él me decía que tuviese una emoción en ese momento, valla que era bueno en estas cosas.

Al fin llegamos a una enorme puerta, Alexander dio tres golpecitos y en seguida se escuchó la voz de Paylor

-adelante.

Después de sus palabras Alexander abrió la puerta y nos hizo un gesto para que en tratamos, Paylor estaba de espaldas mirando por la ventana, era una enorme oficina llena de ventanas, algunas sillas, en el suelo se podía notar una alfombra color oscuro, algunas plantas y también un inmenso escritorio lleno de papeles pero en perfecto orden. sentía que me faltaba la sangre, pero procure hacer lo mismo que Haymitch, esconder absolutamente todo lo que sentía, ser solo una máscara inexpresiva, el corazón de peeta estaba tan acelerado que podía sentir los latidos en sus manos, pero también se sentía firme, listo para enfrentar lo que sea.

-te estaba esperando katniss everdeen y sabía que no vendrías sola, sin embargo hay algo que debo tratar contigo en privado- dicho esto se voltio, sus enormes ojos oscuros que se clavaron en mí, eran audaces y muy vivos, sin embargo, no note ningún rastro de ira, resentimiento o rencor en ellos, eso me tranquilizo mucho, tal vez no iba a matarme, quizás solo quería encerrarme o desterrarme.

–les agradecería enormemente, caballeros, que me dejaran unos momentos a solas con la señorita everdeen- dijo, mientras que Alexander seguía en la puerta esperando a que peeta y Haymitch salieran. Sin embargo, peeta no me soltó, de hecho se puso frente a mí, en una actitud retadora, trate de empujarlo, no quería que le hicieran daño, ya no quería ni un sacrificio más por mi culpa , pero no pude ni moverlo un poco.

El caos comenzó a desatarse, Alexander se apresuró a donde estábamos peeta y yo con algo en las manos que no distinguía, aunque con la seguridad de que era un arma, Haymitch trataba de calmarlo cerrándole el paso, esto tuvo el efecto contrario, estaba enfureciéndose cada vez más. Temía lo peor en cualquier momento, pero en eso Paylor se acercó a nosotros con una ligera sonrisa

-señor Mellark, le garantizo que no le hare ningún daño- puso delicadamente su mano en el hombro de peeta y volteo conmigo.

Ahora que lo pienso es la primera vez que peeta la veía en persona, porque cuando yo la conocí él estaba en poder del capitolio, eso me trajo una cascada de recuerdos, sus ataques, sus dolores, lo que debió sufrir… y que hacia muchísimo tiempo que no tenía un ataque. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando note que la mano de peeta dejo de hacer presión sobre la mía, lo observe, aun apretaba la mandíbula como desconfiando, sin embargo estaba mucho menos tenso.

Paylor nunca dejo de verlo a los ojos, por lo que también yo me relaje, tome la mano de peeta mientras con la otra tocaba su rostro muy suavemente para captar su atención, en cuanto volteo solo lo mire y le dije –está bien peeta, puedes dejarnos a solas- sonreí como pude y Haymitch también vino al rescate, lo tomo por los hombros y lo dirigió a la puerta

-vamos chico, estará bien- seguido de esto salieron y Alexander salió tras ellos cerrando la puerta.

Me quede a solas con ella, sin saber que decir, sentía que ya no tenía lengua o garganta con la cual hablar, pero ella se dirigió de nuevo a la ventana con las manos en la espalda

-katniss everdeen, te he conocido con un sinfín de nombres, la chica en llamas, el sinsajo, soldado everdeen, la enamorada, la loca, la desesperada, la heroína… sin embargo hoy solo te diré katniss-

La mire confundida, no tenía idea de lo que le podía contestar pero ella continuo.

-antes de tratar el tema principal por el que estas aquí, quiero que escuches mi versión, lo que te perdiste mientras perdías la cordura, lo que ocurrió aquí, quiero decírtelo todo antes de tratar el asunto de los juegos del hambre con los niños del capitolio.

Los juegos del hambre… la palabra retumbo en todo mi ser una y otra vez, recordé mis momentos en la arena, la cosecha, al presidente Snow, la votación de Coin para los siguientes juegos y por ultimo a Coin cayendo muerta.

Me sentí desfallecer, pero Paylor no dijo nada al respecto, solo continuo

-recuerdo como te conocí, cuando llegaste al distrito ocho, a ese hospital improvisado, debo admitir que al principio creí que eras un fraude, solo una chica que por mera suerte resulto ser la cara de la rebelión, pero, verte ahí en el hospital, con la mirada desesperada por ayudar, me dijo todo lo contrario. Ver a la gente como respondía a tu presencia, ellos te admiraban, se alegraban. Son cosas que no pasan desapercibidas y sé que un simple espectáculo no puede otorgar, es ahí cuando empecé a creer en ti.

Ella seguía contándomelo todo sin despegar la vista de la ventana, debo admitir que no me esperaba en absoluto esto, ni si quiera tenía la más remota idea de porque me lo decía, pero no la interrumpí, así que siguió con su discurso

-cuando saliste de ahí por la inminente amenaza de los aerolizadores del capitolio, supe que lo mejor era que fueras al bunker, debíamos mantenerte viva a toda costa, tú eras la esperanza misma. Sin embargo me volviste a dar una sorpresa, supe que te escapaste de tui escolta, vi como los aerolizadores del capitolio caían, aunque la destrucción de aquel hospital no tenía solución, ya no había forma de salvar a nadie, pero lo intentaron, tú y el otro joven, es por eso que ahora tiene un trabajo tan prestigiado en el distrito dos.

Ahora se dirigía hacia mí. Entonces quedamos frente a frente, ella me pidió que tomara asiento, lo cual hice de inmediato, acto seguido ella se recargo un poco en su escritorio para seguir hablando

-entonces cuando vi el propo que habías grabado, no tuve dudas, tú eras la rebelión.

Baje la mirada confundida, porque no me preguntaba sobre Coin o sobre Snow, porque fui lo suficientemente estúpida como para ir en una misión suicida donde perdí a casi todos mis compañeros, a estas alturas sabía que Gale ya le había contado todo, pero aun así, no me preguntaba nada y estaba diciéndome todo esto ¿Cuál era su propósito?

-fue entonces cuando entre de lleno a todo el asunto de la rebelión -continuo- conseguí filtrarme a los niveles más altos, lo sabía todo, sabía lo que Coin pensaba hacerte, lo que le habían hecho a tu novio en el capitolio, tú supuesta muerte al entrar a la ciudad, las armas que estaban utilizando, sabia hasta lo que Coin planeaba hacer cuando Snow callera…

En este punto, la veía fijamente, ni si quiera parpadeaba, quería saberlo, ella hizo una larga pausa y después continuo

-Coin tendría una dictadura similar, veía toda la historia repetirse una y otra vez, haciendo los juegos ahora con otro nombre, castigando a los que no estuvieran de acuerdo con ella, veía a todos los distritos como el trece, todos vestidos igual, trabajando como abejas en un panal, con vidas vacías y sin criterio propio. No podía permitirlo, no era eso por lo que luchaba.

No dejaba de ver a Paylor, sus palabras parecían lastimarla al pronunciarlas, pero aún estaba atónita, quería que siguiera, había algo que no me quedaba claro. A sí que me arme de valor y pregunte

-¿entonces porque Coin se atrevió a tomar la cuidad? sabía que yo estaba ahí, porque se tomó esa molestia conmigo si pensaba matarme, ¿Por qué envió esos malditos aerolizadores a bombardear?- mi voz estaba apagándose, vi a Paylor bajar la mirada

-katniss, fui yo quien dio la orden de tomar la ciudad.

Me pare en seco y retrocedí un poco, entonces había sido ella quien envió a bombardear todo, ella había matado a prim… al ver mi reacción, continuo su explicación y trate de poner toda mi atención antes de querer matarla

-los mande a tomar la ciudad como un refuerzo, sabía que tú estabas cerca y quería cubrirte, pero Coin se me adelanto en tomar la casa presidencial, mientras mis hombres iban por tierra pero ella pensó más rápido y envió los aerolizadores en un intento también de saber si seguras con vida, no pude hacer nada, no esperaba que fuese tan cruel.

Me desplome, Snow me había dicho la verdad, Coin hizo eso para que el mismo capitolio se revelara contra él. Con lágrimas en los ojos pregunte sin fuerza

-¿Quién mando a prim?

Ella se encogió de hombros, me dio la espalda y dejo caer sus brazos en el escritorio

-prim se ofreció como voluntaria, quería ayudar a los heridos, ella y muchos otros jóvenes doctores del distrito 13, Coin me dejo a cargo de la autorización- su voz se cortó- y yo se las di-

Me quede sin habla, solo sentía como las lágrimas me brotaban de los ojos, la maldita Coin había hecho un plan tan cruel que nadie se lo imagino, quien creería que mataría a su propia gente y luego le echaría la culpa a sus aliados más cercanos.

Paylor me miro desconsolada, tratando con un esfuerzo sobre humano de contener las lagrimas

-perdón katniss, perdóname, pero yo no sabía que las cosas terminarían así.

Yo la mire, tratando de entender lo que decía, pero solo podía ver una y otra vez la escena de prim volando en mil pedazos.

Que debía hacer ahora que sabía toda la verdad, que sería lo que prim me aconsejaría si siguiera aquí, entonces como una idea que vino de algún lugar lejano, vi a mi pequeña prim junto a mi mientras susurraba

-perdónala.

Me quede sin decir palabra mientras la observaba, de verdad se vea que cargaba una culpa enorme, sin embargo no sentía que la odiaba, me concentre en eso sin querer profundizar, me pare como mejor pude y avance con pasos torpes a la ventana, al llegar vi la ciudad y apreté los puños fuertemente, Paylor me miraba pero no decía nada, así que solo me limite a decirle

- ¿y que paso después?

Ella también se incorporó y me dijo con voz seria

-entonces fui yo quien quiso matar a Coin.

Gire la cabeza sorprendida, era demasiado, no podía soportar tanto, pero tenía que, ese era el precio de la verdad

-pero después de todo el escándalo, de tu recuperación en el hospital de la votación para los nuevos juegos del hambre y saber que tu matarías a Snow. Te me adelantaste...

Ahora me miraba fijamente como queriendo escuchar mis respuestas a sí que comencé a hablar

-también Coin me hizo pensar que Snow era el culpable de todo, por eso creí que si lo mataba a él, mi venganza se habría completado, pero antes de eso fui a ver a Snow, me dijo toda la historia de los aerolizadores, de Coin y su estrategia, sin embargo no le creí- ella me escuchaba con toda la atención. Por lo que continúe

-pero me puso a dudar, después pensé en las trampas de Gale y todo cobro sentido, Snow tenía razón pero cuando me entregaron el arco y una sola flecha se confirmó todo, era solo una flecha porque no confiaba en mí, quizás sospechaba que sabía todo lo que había hecho y temía por su vida, aunque tubo fe en que mi odio hacia Snow fuera más grande…

La voz volvía a cortarse porque recordé la escena, Coin cayendo mientras Snow reía como un demente, yo tratando de tomar la pastilla para morir y peeta deteniéndome.

-cuando te atraparon, creí que te matarían al instante-dijo sin mirarme- sin embargo me dieron la oportunidad de mantenerte en observación, fue ahí donde pude tener algo para defenderte, estabas totalmente desquiciada. En el proceso, me nombraron presidente con lo que pude garantizar tu seguridad, les dije que lo mejor era que te fueras a tu distrito- sonrió ligeramente de nuevo – sabía que te recuperarías katniss.

No podía salir del estupor, es por eso que mi condena nunca llego, ella planeaba hacer exactamente lo mismo, seguía sumida en sus palabras, yo quería matar a Con…

-pero he querido que vengas por otro motivo.

Todavía sin superar los hechos, con un tono seco murmullo

-cual.

-supe de la junta que los vencedores tuvieron con Coin, donde les dijo como serian los siguientes juegos, sé que votaste que sí y que ese voto fue decisivo.

Es cierto, había votado por ello, pero estaba profundamente arrepentida

-es de eso de lo que quiero hablar- dice, mirándome a los ojos.-hacer los juegos significaría volver al antiguo régimen, espero que entiendas que estoy totalmente en desacuerdo, pero no puedo tomar una decisión definitiva sin tu consentimiento, después de todo, tú eres quien hizo posible el cambio.

Baje la mirada, ya no quería seguir con esto, no quería que hubiera juegos del hambre de nuevo, pero mi orgullo me impedía decírselo, me obligue a mí misma a hablar mientras dentro de mí se desencadenaba una guerra interna.

-Paylor tienes razón, ya no tiene caso vengarse, nada de lo que haga me devolverá lo que perdí, nadie me devolverá a prim.

Ella me pone la mano en el hombro y continúa

-lamento no poder ayudarte en eso, pero te prometo hacer lo posible porque la historia no se vuelva a repetir, que el mundo que viene pueda ser diferente, con paz, tranquilidad y armonía

Sonrió débilmente y solo digo

-ahora si suenas como un presidente.

Ella sonríe plenamente y me da unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-katniss-dice- hay alguien que te quiere conocer.

La miro insegura preguntándome quien será

-primero quiero que la conozcas, después te diré los detalles.

Estaba empezando a creer que esto era típico de ella, al último los detalles… los cuales resultan ser importantes y no simples pequeñeces como lo sugiere su tono de voz.

Asiento y la sigo.

Abre la puerta y me guía por mas pasillos mientras me dice que como la mansión es muy grande por ahora también es refugio de algunos de los afectados por la guerra, nos detenemos en otra puerta, en realidad todo parece igual, es muy fácil perderse aquí, al abrirla me hace una seña de que entre.

Es un dormitorio, muy extenso, limpio y lleno de luz, al poner más atención veo una pequeña mesita y en ella una niña como de 13 o 14 años, está dibujando algo, Paylor se acerca y le dice a la niña

-hola Delian, te tengo una sorpresa-

La niña con sus enormes ojos verdes y un notable acento capitolino responde

-que es Paylor.

Me acerco un poco más y la niña corre con los brazos abiertos hacia mí, su cabello es como el trigo y su piel sonrosada, no puedo evitar ver a prim, así que me inclino y la recibo con los brazos abiertos. Cuando siento su abrazo es tan cálido que me hace sonreír.

-hola katniss, siempre quise conocerte- me dice en un tono pomposo pero muy alegre.

Paylor entra en la conversación

-no conozco a nadie que sea tu ferviente admirador como ella, siempre habla de lo valiente que eres, anhelaba tanto conocerte que te he traído aquí.

La miro extrañada mientras la niña me ve con sus ojos muy abiertos y llenos de emoción, acaricio su cabello suave y le sonrió dulcemente.

Ella me toma de la mano y empezar a guarne a la mesita

-katniss ¿quieres ver mis dibujos?

-claro, me encantaría- le digo con una sonrisa mientras me siento junto a ella

Ella empezar a mostrarme sus dibujos son jardines, flores, yo con mi arco y peeta.

Hay uno en particular que me parece enternecedor estoy con peeta tomando su mano y con la otra sostengo mi arco mientras hay un montón de sinsajos a nuestro alrededor, los dibujos son infantiles, se limitan a palitos y bolitas pero me ha dibujado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me encanta.

La pequeña niña solo me observa con atención como para saber lo que pienso de sus obras. La miro conmovida

-son preciosos.

-gracias- me dice con una sonrisa que a la vez muestra un gran orgullo- ese es para ti, lo dibuje cuando supe que vendrías.

Lo tome con las dos manos y se lo agradecí. Pensaba en la cara que haría peeta cuando lo viera. Después de que platicamos un rato empezó a enseñarme a hacer figuras con papel, me estaba divirtiendo, aunque no era la mejor pupila y mis manos parecían ser dos rocas para la actividad, tenía a la maestra más paciente y alegre que he conocido.

Los niños del capitolio son muy distintos a los del distrito 12, aquí los niños tienen la oportunidad de ser niños, pero en mi distrito ellos tenían que madurar muy pronto, tomaban roles de trabajadores o sostén de la familia a veces más chicos que esta pequeña, me pregunto si de ahora en adelante todos los niños podrán tener niñez. Me consuela saber que mínimo podrán vivir tranquilos sin miedo a crecer y a los juegos del hambre…


	6. lo que deseo

Hola a tod s, por fin el capítulo 6, espero les guste, como siempre muy feliz por su tiempo y abierta a cualquier opinión, les cuento que mientras hacia este capítulo me puse algo sentimental escuchando la canción de hamburg song de keane, jejeje escúchenla si pueden. Espero poder actualizar pronto. De nuevo gracias por sus comentarios y su tiempo.

Les mando un gran abrazo! :D

**Declaración: los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Susanne Collings.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

POV Peeta

La hora ha llegado estamos frente a la puerta de Paylor, ya no pienso nada, no escucho, no siento, solo toma a katniss de la mano tan fuerte que tengo miedo de lastimarla, entramos a un estudio pero no sé qué hay alrededor, veo a Paylor de espaldas, siento que estoy a punto de perder la razón ¿Cuál será la sentencia?

Paylor se dirige a nosotros, lo único que puedo entenderle es que quiere que la deje a solas con katniss, mi corazón empieza a acelerarse, me pongo frente a Paylor, si quiere llegar a katniss tendrá que pasar sobre mí, no me importa lo que pase si ella está bien, quizás si hago esto los provoque y las cosas se tranquilicen para ella.

Todo pasa muy rápido, katniss me intenta empujar, no me voy a mover la protegeré no importa las consecuencias. Algo inesperado pasa, Paylor se dirige a mí, me mira fijamente, sus ojos reflejan tranquilidad, pone su mano en mi hombro y sonríe.

-señor Mellark, le garantizo que no le hare ningún daño.

Sus palabras me tranquilizan, pero sé que todo puede ser una farsa no por nada nos ha enviado aquí. El cálido tacto de katniss me trae de nuevo a la realidad. Me dice que estará bien mientras hace una sonrisa forzada, no quiero dejarla pero Haymitch me toma de los hombros, no me da tiempo de reaccionar, cuando lo hago ya estoy afuera y las puertas están cerradas; Alexander se acerca a mí

-no tienes por qué preocuparte, todo está bien.

-cómo puedes decir eso, ¿acaso quieres tomarme el pelo?

-crees tú que le harán algún daño a esa chica ¿no lo has notado?- me mira mientras sonríe

-notar que…

Haymitch se ha acercado y de nuevo me toma de los hombros

-chico, tiene razón, nadie haría un monumento a la hermana de una traidora.

Alexander asiente con la cabeza y se dirige a nosotros de nuevo

-los llevare a un lugar más cómodo, después de que Paylor lo autorice los llevare de vuelta con ella.

Lo seguimos mientras sigo pensando en la secuencia de los hechos, es cierto, el tren especial, la comida, la escolta y los ojos sinceros de Paylor. Todo está bien.

Llegamos a un hermoso jardín, parece sacado de un sueño, hay un camino de piedra que lo rodea, flores de todos colores por los dos lados, enormes árboles, también hay algunas bancas de piedra a lo largo del jardín y en medio se encuentra una especie de cúpula rodeada de escaleras y sostenida por 5 enormes columnas de piedra color amarillo cremoso con hermoso diseño que están cubierta de plantas de uva que trepan por toda la estructura, los pequeños racimos son de un color morado azuloso, quisiera que katniss pudiera ver esto.

A Haymitch parece darle gracia mi cara de asombro, pero no me molesta, de hecho, me gusta que de vez en cuando algo le cause gracia de verdad.

Al acercarnos a la cúpula veo una mesa redonda con mantel blanco, sobre ella hay algunos bocadillos dulces y salados, hermosos pastelillos y un juego de té, Alexander se acerca a la mesa mientras nos mira.

-espero que se sientan cómodos aquí, todo está puesto para ustedes, él te es de rooibos con fresa y cacao, es una bebida exótica y muy solicitada, espero les guste, cualquier cosa que deseen siéntanse con la libertad de pedirla- todavía no terminaba su cordial oración cuando Haymitch lo interrumpió.

-¿no hay otra cosa para beber que no sea te?

-pensé en todo-dijo Alexander tratante de ahogar una carcajada- la licorera se encuentra junto a la tetera, tiene licor de cassis, disfrútelo.

-muchas gracias Alexander- dije mientras sonreía al ver las atenciones que tenía, él era una persona de verdad firme pero también muy amable. Yo no podía dejar de mirar el jardín, era inmenso, lleno de vida, acerque a la cúpula para ver las uvas más de cerca, nunca había visto de donde venía, la planta me parecía fascinante.

-puedes comerlas-dijo Alexander.

Tome una y me la lleve a la boca, tenía un sabor dulce, jugoso y fresco. Tome unas cuantas y las guarde para katniss.

Haymitch no tardó mucho en poner manos a la obra, pero comenzó comiendo algunos pastelillos sin probar el licor, quizás quiere permanecer sobrio hasta ver a katniss.

-debo retirarme un momento, pero volveré pronto-dijo Alexander mirándonos

Antes de responder algo ya estaba de espaldas alejándose de nosotros. Me acerque a Haymitch mientras formulaba una pregunta

-¿Por qué crees que estemos aquí?

-chico, no lo sé, pero te aseguro que no es para nada malo ¿estas preocupado?

-sí, quisiera saber de qué están hablando.

-cosas de mujeres, nada de lo que debas asustarte.

-Haymitch, gracias por venir- le dije mientras lo miraba

-no podía dejar a mis ganadores venir solos, son un desastre sin mí- mientras lo decía hacia una de sus extrañas sonrisas.

Sus palabras llegaron más profundo, nuestro mentor. De verdad todo este tiempo ha luchado para mantenernos con vida, aun hoy…

-sabes Haymitch, eres la única familia que me queda.

Mi miro con un extraño brillo y se limitó a decirme

-chico, deja las cursilerías para ella, no intentes seducirme- después puso su mano sobre mi cabeza y me revolvió el cabello.

Parecía que después de mucho tiempo, algo le hacía feliz de verdad, no ha quitado su sonrisa a sí que es una buena señal.

Hubo un silencio, pero después de ver su cara, me atreví a preguntarle de su vida, nunca lo intente antes y no era por falta de interés, si no que al hablar del tema su mirada se oscurecía y salía con algún comentario sarcástico para cambiar de tema.

-Haymitch, que le pasó a ti familia.

El echo la cabeza hacia atrás y miro al cielo como recordando, apretaba un poco la boca y en ningún momento volteo a verme así que justo cuando creí que me diría una de sus famosas frases para callarme, respondió

-todo a lo que pude llamar familia fue destruido, mi madre, mi hermano que era menor que yo y mi novia… pero no solo eso, también destruyeron mi alma, cada año ver como los niños que entrenaba morían en la arena, ver las caras de sus padres, verme a mí mismo siendo parte de lo que más odiaba-callo en seco, su voz comenzaba a cortarse

-como lo soportaste Haymitch

Me miro un momento a los ojos después volvió a desviar la mirada.

-no lo soporte, me refugie en la bebida, en una vida irreal, pero si sigo aquí fue porque siempre espere una venganza, quería vivir para ver ese día. Cuando ustedes llegaron algo me dijo que el día que tanto había esperado por fin se hacía precinte.

Ahora no me despegaba la mirada y mientras tomaba un trago del licor que Alexander dejo.

-ustedes dos me recordaban mi antigua vida, la chica me recordaba a mí mismo y un poco a Brie y tú me recuerdas todo lo que debí ser, si me hubiera parecido más a ti en vez de a la chica quizás mi vida sería otra.

Haymitch había guardado esto tanto tiempo que parecía que cada palabra le raspaba, quería decirle algo, pero no sabía que, así que me limite a darle un apretón en el hombro.

El hizo una sonrisa dolorosa y bajo la mirada de nuevo

- Brie era muy dulce, tenía los ojos grises y el cabello casi negro y una sonrisa encantadora, era una cabezota pero tenía un gran corazón, algo así como tú.

Lo escuchaba con atención y quería preguntarle más, tal vez sería la única vez que hablaríamos del tema.

-¿Cómo la conociste?

El miro el jardín y después con un suspiro su boca se abrió

-ella era de la veta al igual que yo, los dos teníamos la misma edad y hasta teníamos los mismos amigos, pero nunca la vi, no hasta que cumplí 15. Un día mientras caminaba por las últimas casitas del 12, esas que están antes de la cerca, estaba buscando algunas frutas silvestres para mi madre y mi hermano, no era un buen día, apenas había recogido algunas bayas y comenzó a llover. Para mí el día iba de mal en peor y mientras caminaba de regreso la vi, estaba acostada en el suelo mojándose. Lo primero que pensé es que había muerto de hambre, no era raro… pero me acerque y vi como su pecho subía y bajaba, estaba respirando aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, me puse en cuclillas y la moví del hombro. Ella se despertó molesta lo único que me dijo es porque la molestaba, después se levantó y se alejó de mi para recostarse en otro lugar.-está loca- pensé y me fui a mi casa.

-Después comencé a verla en la escuela, por el camino y casi en todas partes, no nos saludábamos pero nos reconocíamos con los ojos, a veces me sonreía y otras era como si no existiera. Ahora sabía que su nombre era Brie, Brie la loca.

Sonrió con melancolía y le devolví una sonrisa similar-

-entonces un día volví a ese lugar de las afueras del 12, ahora con la promesa de que había un montón de cosas que traía la primavera, fui al lugar más lejano, al que la gente no iba por miedo y estaba frente a la cerca, al llegar la vi recogiendo algunas flores, entonces me di la vuelta, no quería encontrarme en el mismo lugar que la loca y entonces se acercó a mí, (para ser una loca era muy bonita) pensé. Entonces sonrió y me tomo la mano, cuando lo hizo puso en ella un puño de fresas silvestres, no podía hablar, eran fresas, hacía años que ni si quiera las veía, la mire y todavía no le daba las gracias cuando me dijo que la última vez vio que tenía apenas 5 vallas,- eres muy malo buscando- dijo, volví a ver las fresas y le di las gracias, creo que después de eso jamás volví a pensar que estaba loca.

Rio un poco y siguió con su historia

-no sé cómo paso, pero de pronto nos veíamos siempre en ese lugar, me enseño a buscar las fresas y a disfrutar la lluvia, de repente íbamos de la mano y después novios... bueno chico creo que con esos recuerdos es suficiente.

Acento con la cabeza y volví a sonreír. Entonces él se acercó a mí

-¿Qué ha pasado con tus ataques?

-cada vez son menos frecuentes, son controlables, no se lo digo a katniss porque no quiero que se preocupe, pero he destruido algunas cosas sin importancia.

-chico ¿Qué piensas hacer? Digo, que planeas ahora-

-me basta con que ella este siempre a mi lado.

-no chico, no puedes tener tan poca imaginación, que es lo que más deseas.

Me quede pensando, en realidad con todo lo que había pasado no me había detenido a contemplar eso, que esperaba de mi vida, que quería de katniss.

-debo pensarlo, por ahora estoy en blanco- le dije mientras veía el cielo.

Antes de que volviéramos a quedar en silencio Alexander volvió llevaba algo en las manos. Cuando estuvo frente a nosotros se dirigió a mí

-te traje algo, es un lienzo, algunas pinturas y un pincel, creí que te gustaría pintar-

-muchas gracias Alexander- sonreí, de verdad se lo agradecía

Tome todo y comencé a pintar, Haymitch me veía con algo que parecía ser alegría y Alexander observaba el lienzo curioso.

-esta cosa es deliciosa-dijo Haymitch a Alexander, el licor comenzaba a hacer efecto.

No se cuánto tiempo paso, pero ya le faltaban los últimos toques al cuadro cuando Alexander se acerca a mi

-muchacho ya es hora.

Me aliste rápidamente, busque a Haymitch quien se había quedado dormido bajo un árbol, era la primera vez que no dormía con su cuchillo.

-no lo despiertes, estará bien- dijo Alexander mientras me guiaba- puedes llevarte la pintura, es de secado rápido.

La toque un poco y efectivamente estaba seca.

Lo seguí por todo el jardín hasta llegar de nuevo dentro de esa mansión tan enorme, ahora ponía atención a los detalles, estaba casi igual, solo que todas aquellas imágenes de Snow o el antiguo régimen habían sido quitadas y los espacios permanecían en blanco.

Llegamos a una puerta que Alexander abrió, entre y Paylor estaba ahí, me sonrió y con la mano me indico donde estaba katniss, al verla todo se ilumino, sonreía como no la había visto hacer en mucho tiempo, la acompañaba una niñita, las dos reían, katniss se veía preciosa. Entonces supe lo que deseaba, lo que quería más que nada ahora. Quiero una familia con katniss.


	7. Algo Nuevo

Hola de nuevo, lamento haberme tardado tanto con el capítulo pero la uni consume mi tiempo, mi inspiración y técnicamente mi vida xD

No saben cómo he rogado por tener un poquito de espacio en la agenda y sobre todo un poco de inspiración para escribir la historia, jejeje tengo varias cosas pensadas pero de repente me cuesta trabajo agregar algunas, ojala les guste y de verdad espero tener el siguiente capítulo lo antes posible.

Como siempre les agradezco su tiempo y sus comentarios, por ustedes es que la historia sigue en verdad muchas gracias y les mando un gran abrazo :D

**Declaración: los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Susan Collings**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Algo nuevo

Veo que las puertas se abren y una silueta familiar entra a la habitación, mis ojos se iluminan al ver a peeta, me mira con una gran sonrisa que es cálida, sincera y con algo mas que no se decir exactamente que es, trae algo en las manos pero no me fijo, no puedo dejar de ver sus ojos, su preciosa sonrisa. Me paro en seguida, necesito sus brazos, han pasado tantas cosas y ahora se toda la verdad, creo que me duele, pero ahora la sé y puedo seguir sin estar suponiéndome lo que fue.

Al acercarme peeta abre sus brazos y corro para llegar a ellos, me abraza mientras me mece suavemente y hunde su cara en mi cuello, yo hago lo mismo, siento como si fuera la primera vez que lo veo en años, no quiero que me suelte nunca, estar así por siempre.

Una risita interrumpe el momento y los dos volteamos a ver, es la pequeña que nos mira con sus gigantescos ojos verdes llenos de brillo e ilusión, me siento apenada por actuar tan impulsivamente, pero ella nos mira y con un tono suplicante nos dice –oh, por favor no se detengan, me encanta ver a la gente enamorada- después da un suspiro y junta sus manitas, Dios, es tan tierna.

-¿podrían, por favor darse un beso?- nos dice con una sonrisa soñadora.

Me apeno pero a penas volteo y peeta me mira con sus enormes ojos azules llenos de ternura, quiero negarle con todas mis fuerzas ese beso, que pena, pero, oh vamos lo hacíamos todo el tiempo bajo las miradas de todo panem, porque ahora que el sentimiento se ha vuelto tan real me cuesta tanto trabajo, sigo pensando en mil cosas a la vez cuando siento que peeta me toma de la barbilla y me acerca a sus labios.

Ya no pienso nada solo siento su boca, cierro mis ojos y respondo a su beso que más que apasionado es tierno y cariñoso, algo de lo que una niña pueda sentir ternura, y entonces volvemos a mirarnos a los ojos el choca su frente con la mía y dice en un tono apenas audible para mi

-te extrañe katniss-

Lo vuelvo a mirar a los ojos y quiero decir muchas cosas pero todas se atoran en mi garganta y me quedo en silencio y vuelve a sonreír. La pequeña se ha acercado a nosotros y le pregunta a Peeta lo que tiene en las manos, el reacciona como si a penas recordase que llevara algo en las manos se inclina hacia la pequeña

-lo acabo de pintar ¿quieres verlo?-

La niña sonríe emocionada y peeta se lo entrega en las manos y corre a su mesita para verlo más detenidamente, me acerco a peeta

-debe ser algo hermoso para que tenga esa cara- le digo mientras lo veo

-sí, debe serlo, te pinte a ti-

Me sonrojo y volteo la mirada, después en el acto recuerdo lo que la pequeña me regalo y así como la niña corro a la mesita y tomo el dibujo, peeta ríe un poco y me observa, al mostrarle el dibujo tiene una cara tan inocente que me cuesta no tocarlo entonces me toma de la mano y va con la pequeña

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le dice peeta con un tono infantil y curioso

Caramba como no le he preguntado eso, Paylor dijo su nombre pero no lo recuerdo

-Delian- afirma alegre

-qué bonito nombre, Delian, oye ¿tu dibujaste eso?- levanta el dibujo que le mostré

-sip- dice orgullosa

-eres toda una artista, ¿te gusta la pintura que yo hice?-

-sí, es hermosa, hace mucho que no voy a ese jardín-

-entonces es tuya, te la regalo-

Delian agranda los ojos y le da las gracias como diez veces corre con Paylor y le enseña la obra de peeta. Paylor se inclina para verla y sonríe

-es muy bonita Delian, que tal si la colgamos en tu habitación-

-eso me encantaría Paylor, gracias-

Paylor acaricia su cabecita y Delian regresa con nosotros, -katniss mira eres tu- y me estira la pintura para que yo pueda verla.

Me quedo impresionada, estoy en un jardín sentada en unas escaleritas de piedra donde hay una columna con unas enormes plantas de uva y tengo una mano en la cara mirando al cielo como si soñara despierta.

Miro a peeta que saca algo de sus bolsillos, ¡son uvas! Nos las ofrece a Delian y a mí.

-katniss, ese lugar existe y me gustaría que pudieras verlo-

Tomo una uva y la miro largo rato, Delian también toma una y sin bacilar se la lleva a la boca. Hace cuanto que no comía una uva, de las últimas que me acuerdo son de cuando estuve en el capitolio para prepararme para los juegos, un escalofrió me recorrió así que dejo de pensar en eso y me la lleve a la boca. Era deliciosa, jugosa y dulce, sabia a primavera, tome una tras otra junto con Delian hasta que se terminaron.

Paylor se nos acerco

-sé que tienen mucho de qué hablar, me gustaría que se quedara aquí unos días, para que puedan conocer la ciudad y relajarse un poco-

Peeta y yo nos miramos y antes de que pudiéramos contestar ella continuo

-su habitación esta lista, son mis huéspedes de honor, los espero a cenar a las 8 en el salón principal-

Valla, más que una invitación era una amable orden, es tan autoritaria…

-ahora pueden dar una vuelta para que conozcan el lugar con más detalle, Delian y yo las esperamos a las 8 para la cena-

Peeta me tomo de la mano mientras salíamos de la habitación, y las miro

-hasta las 8-

-hasta las 8- dijo Delian moviendo sus manitas diciendo adiós

Al salir peeta me dijo impaciente

–tienes que conocer el jardín Haymitch está ahí también-

Me condujo por la mansión como si fuera suya y al pasar las puertas que daban al jardín me quede sin habla, simplemente era hermoso, con gigantescos árboles y muchas flores. Todo el jardín huele a nardos, su dulce aroma me llena y camino junto a peeta de la mano y llegamos a esa extraña estructura que pinto, ahí están las deliciosas uvas, al acercarme voy mirando a todos lados, ahí está Haymitch y sigue dormido nunca lo había visto tan tranquilo sin dormir con su cuchillo.

Me siento en las escaleras de aquella estructura y me llevo las uvas a la boca viendo todo el jardín, peeta se acerca y me pregunta sobre lo que paso con Paylor.

Salgo de mi trance y bajo la mirada, empiezo a contar todo, cada una de las palabras que ella me dijo. Con forme voy hablando la expresión de peeta va cambiando, desde la tristeza hasta el asombro y de vez en cuando una chispa de alegría

-sé que no es fácil katniss, pero ahora solo debemos mirar al frente- me dice mientras me abraza

Tengo una combinación extraña de sentimientos, miedo, angustia, alegría, tristeza, amor…

Desde que peeta entro en esa habitación ciento que algo cambio en el pero no sé qué es.

-¿y qué piensas hacer ahora katniss?- me pregunta mientras me mira intensamente

Me tomo un tiempo para responder, su pregunta me ha tomado en curva.

-seguir, quiero ser feliz peeta, quiero que todo lo que paso halla valido la pena, que todos a quienes perdí se sientan orgullosos.

Él sonríe y toma mi rostro entre sus manos

-esa es la mejor respuesta y lo lograremos juntos katniss, te amo.

Sus palabras me dejan un cierto shock, solo sé que estoy tan roja como un tomate, que puedo decirle, él sabe que también lo amo, ya se lo dije y aunque yo creí que no lo volvería a ver es válido ¿no?, no me deja mucho tiempo para decir algo (gracias al cielo) y me besa, la forma en que lo hace es un poema, suave y lleno de emociones.

-por lo que veo el ambiente ya no se siente tan denso, ¿verdad preciosa?- me dice Haymitch mientras se acerca a nosotros

-¿dormiste bien sin tu cuchillo?- le digo con el afán de molestarlo

-mejor que nunca preciosa, ¿Cómo va tu intimidad?- mientras lo dice tiene una risa socarrona

Desgraciado, sabe dónde es mi punto débil…

Peeta interrumpe nuestra batalla verbal

-¿no quieren dar un paseo? Creo que hay mucho que ver.

-vallan ustedes, no quisiera interrumpir nada, además aún hay licor- nos dice Haymitch mientras se dirige a la mesita

Peeta y yo estamos algo incomodos así que yo esquivo sus miradas

-¿quieres conocer todo el jardín? Yo tampoco lo conozco y parece no tener fin- me dice mientras se levanta y me ofrece la mano, solo asiento con la cabeza

Haymitch nos mira mientras nos alejamos y ríe pero lo hace como si de verdad se alegrara por nosotros, ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo?

Mientras caminamos, no lo mire, estaba ocupada estudiando el lugar, en verdad era un sueño, nos alejamos tanto que deje de ver la cúpula y llegamos a un pequeño lago artificial, había lirios y el agua era limpia.

Había una especie de terraza techada que estaba en la orilla, y hasta tenía unas escaleras que defendían al lago, me dirigí hacia ella como si fuera sola y me senté en las escaleras que poco a poco iba tapando el agua, metí mi mano lentamente, el agua era fresca, quizás un poco fría porque aún faltaba para la primavera, pero no estaba helada o intolerable. De repente sentí como peeta se sentó a mi lado, sentí un poco de pena y culpa por dejarlo solo pero simplemente ignore mis acciones.

Por fin lo mire, veía el lago como si hubiese visto agua por primera vez, entonces tomo mi mano y me pregunto hundiendo sus ojos en el agua

-katniss ¿Qué se siente nadar?

Pensé un momento mi respuesta después como el hundí mis ojos en el agua, había pequeños peces.

-es… como, si de repente volaras y la gravedad no existiera, pero cuando sales del agua te sientes muy pesado.

-sí, creo que eso es lo que sentí la última vez- me dijo mientras volteaba la mirada

No quería recordar nada, no quería volver a hablar de esa arena, pero supongo que es inevitable hacerlo, es algo que se hace parte de ti.

Mientras lo recordaba vi como peeta apretaba los nudillos, como si esos recuerdos de verdad lo lastimaran.

De repente y sin decir nada se levantó y empezó a correr, no reaccione al instante pero en cuanto lo hice corrí para alcanzarlo. La rapidez no es una de sus cualidades más desarrolladas, sin embargo me costó trabajo alcanzarlo. Aunque gritaba su nombre él no se detenía, eso me extrañaba pero no pensé en ninguna hipótesis de su comportamiento, lo único que quería era que el mismo me dijera por lo que estaba pasando.

Entonces cuando por fin lo alcance él se paró en seco y al voltear no era el peeta de siempre quien me veía, si no, aquel que cree que soy un muto diseñado para matarlo, ahora que sé que estoy en peligro y no puedo hacer nada, retrocedo unos pasos.

Sé que aunque grite Haymitch no me escuchara, no hay nadie cerca, no hay escapatoria, lo peor es que hace mucho que no le da un ataque no sé cómo reaccionar o que hacer, pero lo último que quiero es lastimarlo, después de todo es por mi causa que esta así.

En cuanto doy unos pasos atrás el chicho que tengo en frente estira sus fuertes brazos y me toma del cabello, me zarande con fuerza y siento múltiples golpes en el abdomen, a este punto mi razón ya no responde, en su lugar aparece el instinto, trato de defenderme cómo puedo pero estoy muy lastimada, también a cada cosa que hago para defenderme, mi aniquilador parece volverse más violento y despiadado.

Estoy pérdida, es el final, pero me consuela saber en manos de quien muero, bueno después de todo volveré a ver Prim mi querido patito, a Finnick, a Boss, a mi padre…


	8. las conseciencias

Bueno, me alegra que este fin de semana me propuse a terminar el ocho y lo he logrado, esta vez recordé la canción de el árbol de la ejecución que sale en sinsajo y mi descubrimiento, esta en youtube jejeje les dejare el link, lo único que tienen que hacer es copiar y pegar en google si no la canción se llama

The hanging tree y la canta Adriana Figueroa

watch?v=uKrCE1aYz7o

Como siempre muchas gracias por su tiempo y sus comentarios, me encantan y me inspiran para escribir, cuídense mucho y les mando un abrazo :D

**Declaración: los personajes no son míos, perteneces a Susane Collings **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 8

Las consecuencias

POV peeta

Me siento junto al lago y la miro, el agua me hace recordar la arena, trato de no pensar en eso, porque si lo hago después me será inevitable perder la razón, he aprendido a controlar mis ataques, pero hay cosas que me recuerdan las torturas en el capitolio, trato de cambiar el tema.

-katniss, que se siente nadar.

- es como volar, no hay gravedad, pero después de que sales te sientes muy pesado

- sí creo que eso es lo que sentí en la arena

No, otra vez la arena y ahora recuerdo la sensación de estar ahogándome, estoy apretando los puños para controlarme, no, no puedo katniss esta convirtiéndose en un muto ante mis ojos, ya no puedo pensar, no puedo permitirme hacerle daño, salgo corriendo, necesito alejarme de ella.

¡Oh no, viene tras de mí!

Me estoy convenciendo de que ella no es katniss, ella ahora es solo uno de los inventos del capitolio para herirme, para acabar con lo único que queda, mi vida.

Eso es lo que casi acabo conmigo en la arena, lo que mato a mi familia, lo que destruyo el distrito doce, quien torturo a mis amigos, quien me torturo en el capitolio.

Tomo al muto del cabello y lo sacudo con fuerza, aprovecho para golpearlo en puntos vitales, pero el muto toma fuerzas y trata de matarme.

Lo tomo del cuello y empiezo a estrangularlo, ya casi, por fin termino con mi pesadilla, el muto está a punto de morir.

Ahora que lo veo con más atención, tiene una cara familiar, lo miro completo y lo tiro al suelo, de repente cae y junto a él una perla sale de algún lado de su cuerpo, lo suelto en seguida y tomo la perla.

Como una cascada un sinnúmero de recuerdos llegan a mí.

Si al carbón se le pone suficiente presión se convierte en una perla, la voz d Effie y su divertido comentario, pero no estoy solo, hay alguien a mi lado quien es, otro recuerdo, dicen que cuando ella canta los sinsajos callan para escucharla.

Una canción a lo lejos muy vaga, quien la canta, que dice

Tú estás, Tú estás

Llegando al árbol

Donde te dije que corrieras, para que ambos fuéramos libres.

Cosas extrañas han ocurrido aquí

No sería extraño

Si nos encontramos a la medianoche en el árbol de la ejecución.

Una niña camina sola y yo la veo, tiene el cabello oscuro y dos trenzas, la mirada baja, pero me mira por un instante, sus ojos son grises, yo la conozco ella es de la beta y estoy enamorado de ella. La niña crece ante mis ojos, me da sopa a sorbitos y después me da un beso, la he amado desde siempre y ahora estamos juntos, ella es mi deseo en la vida ella es mi familia.

Oh no, el trance está terminando, la realidad vuelve a mi cabeza es como despertar de una pesadilla.

-¡katniss!

La chica por la que he luchado,

-¡katniss!

Mi motivo para seguir, por quien arriesgue mi vida y con quien quiero pasarla

No quiero voltear, estoy desesperado una parte de mi sabe lo que paso pero yo solo quiero creer que ha sido una pesadilla que ella está bien y que al verla pueda calmarme con sus ojos grises.

Pero la veo, está en el piso, inmóvil y muy lastimada, Dios no, no, esto no puede estar pasando, rápidamente la reviso, aun respira, pero cada vez más débil, quiero morir, grito con todas mis fuerzas, no sé qué tan fuerte grite ni por cuanto tiempo pero Haymitch aparece junto con Alexander lo demás lo recuerdo en escenas.

No escucho nada pero ambos mueven los labios Alexander la carga y se la lleva a prisa mientras que a mi Haymitch me va empujando, solo reacciono lo suficiente para seguir a katniss, después hay un equipo médico que la atiende, Paylor se acerca a mí y mueve los labios, tiene una expresión fría y de odio, dos personas me toman de los brazos mientras me llevan Haymitch intenta detenerlos pero no tiene éxito, no me importa lo que me vallan a hacer, soy un monstruo, he lastimado a lo que más quiero en el mundo, quizás si no me condenan yo mismo busque la muerte.

Estoy encerrado, nada me importa por lo que me dicen han pasado tres días, no he probado bocado ni si quiera agua y mi mano sigue cerrada en puño desde el incidente, Haymitch ha intentado ir a verme pero no lo dejan, a mí no me importa nada, lo único que quiero saber es que paso con Katniss, pero, de que sirve pase lo que pase nunca me voy a perdonar.

Alguien llega y se asoma por la pequeña ventana de la puerta blindada, es Paylor, no le doy importancia, ni si quiera me muevo, pero la puerta se abre y ella entra, se acerca a mi

-yo no sabía todo lo que te han hecho en el capitolio, ni a qué punto podías llegar, supongo que confié de más en ti.

No respondo, me cuesta trabajo ponerle atención, me siento débil.

-quiero que sepas que ella se encuentra mejor y desde que volvió en si no ha dejado de decir tu nombre.

Mis ojos la miran con esperanza, está bien, no la he matado, aun así lo mejor es que salga de su vida.

-quiere verte y lo he prolongado por considerarlo en extremo peligroso, pero ella me ha insistido mucho, lo único es ¿tú quieres verla?

Que pregunta tan absurda, claro que quiero verla, pero, si la vuelvo a herir o tengo otro ataque, no, lo mejor será no verla, no tengo el valor.

-no, no quiero hacerle daño.

-yo no he preguntado eso, lo que dije fue ¿quieres verla?

Bajo la mirada

-claro que quiero verla, en todo el día no pienso en otra cosa

Entonces la veras, pero tomare muchas precauciones

-muchas gracias, toma las que sean necesarias no me importa si duelen o están prohibidas has lo que tengas que hacer.

-entonces vendré por ti en un rato, necesitas bañarte y arreglarte.

Antes de responder Paylor ya estaba saliendo, un equipo me llevo a otro cuarto solo había una cama el baño consta de una regadera y un inodoro.

Me siento un momento en la cama, me da miedo verla veo mis manos una sigue cerrada. Al abrirla duele la he tenido así por días.

Cuando veo la palma que eta blanca por la poca circulación veo una perla, la perla que le di en la arena, la prueba de que todo lo bueno es real pero también que mis pesadillas lo son, no he luchado tanto como para solo dejarme morir, si habrá alguien que me quite la vida tendrá que ser ella, no puedo parar de luchar y menos ahora que tengo una meta, sé que habrá tiempos difíciles y que hay cosas que no podre controlar pero estoy seguro de que las superare si ella está a mi lado, bueno, si eso es lo que ella quiere también…

Pongo la perla sobre la cama y corro a la ducha, me baño rápidamente y salgo, de la habitación, me pongo la ropa limpia que han dejado y tomo la perla, al salir me ponen esposas en manos y pies también un chip raro en el cuello, me explican que si mi ritmo cardiaco aumenta a más de 120 pulsaciones por minuto me dará una descarga eléctrica para dejarme inconsciente, coopero en todo.

Me llevan por la mansión, dos hombres delante de mí y dos atrás al llegar a la habitación de katniss entran los dos hombres delante de mí y después yo, los otros dos se quedan en la puerta.

Katniss se levanta de la cama al verme pero me da miedo acercarme, cuando ve que tengo las manos y las piernas encadenadas les dice a los hombres que me las quiten pero yo le contesto

-déjalo así preciosa, esta es la condición que yo mismo puse para verte.

Ella se pone frente a mí, pero no la dejan acercarse mucho, le dicen que vuelva a la cama y ponen una silla junto a ella para que pueda sentarme, cuando nos incorporamos bajo la mirada, no puedo verla a los ojos.

-peeta, que te han hecho- me dice entre sollozos

-nada a comparación de lo que yo he hecho contigo- le digo sin mirarla

-no es tu culpa, además estoy bien

La miro con atención, tiene moretones alrededor del cuello y algunas vendas en la cabeza, Dios, me siento fatal.

-déjenos solos -grita katniss a los oficiales

-no podemos hacer eso- dice uno de ellos

-que nos dejen solos es una orden y sé que estoy facultada para dárselas.

Los dos guardan silencio después de una pausa se acercaron a ella, le dieron un dispositivo negro y cuadrado

-cualquier cosa que pase solo presione este botón y el quedara inconsciente.

-sí, lo tendré en cuenta, ya pueden retirarse.

En cuanto ellos salen de ahí katniss arroja el dispositivo al suelo y me abraza, desearía poder responder a su abrazo pero no puedo.

-peeta perdón, perdóname por todo, he rogado todos estos días porque me permitan verte y simplemente no me dejan.

-katniss, debieron matarme, deberían cortarme los brazos si eso impide que vuelva a hacerte daño

Katniss me mira con mucha sorpresa

-no vuelvas a decir eso, lo que paso no fue tu culpa, además no paso a mayores, tu y yo sabemos que esto es algo con lo que tenemos que lidiar, solo hay que aprender a controlarlo.

-katniss, ya no quiero hacerte más daño

-no lo has hecho, no has hecho ni la mitad de lo que yo te he hecho a ti

-pero...

-basta, ya no más, lo que importa es que estamos bien, pone su mano en mi rostro, es tan cálida, me hace tan feliz, aun así no me muevo y solo sonrió

Ella me ve el cuello y entonces me quita el chip, me duele pero lo quita y lo arroja al suelo, después me toma las dos manos esposadas y se las pone tras el cuello me abraza fuerte y ahora yo también puedo abrazarla, la lleno de besos por todos lados y creo que comienzo a llorar sin querer.

-peeta prométeme que pase lo que pase vas a estar conmigo

-siempre.

La vuelvo a besar, mi alma descansa, sus palabras me dan fuerza para luchar, deseo perdonarme a mí mismo como ella me perdono. Haré lo que sea

-peeta, me amas ¿real o no real?

-real katniss, para siempre.


End file.
